Research is underway to evaluate heat resistant fabrics as alternatives to asbestos for use in specialized safety clothing and thermal barriers for the protection of industrial workers who are exposed to occupational hazards in the form of intense heat or flame, or who may suffer serious burn injuries as a result of the handling of hot materials. The objective of this research is to test and competitively evaluate fabrics made with fiberglas and ceramic fibers, and fabrics made with the new heat-resistant polyaramids, novoloids, and PBI fibers. Besides identifying the fabrics with the best combination of fiber and construction for the maximum thermal protection, the objective of this research is to provide a resource of information concerning the physical properties of these fabrics, their performance, and the suitability of materials other than asbestos for use in industrial safety clothing.